


13 Blue Roses

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel recieves 13 blue roses from an anonymous admirer. After Sebastian explains what they mean, he orders the demon to find out who sent them... Unaware that it was Sebastian himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to some people I met. I won't say who or where, but if they are reading this, they know who they are. Hugs to all of you! :D

Sebastian smirked to himself as he saw the blue roses that had been left in front of the front door of the manor. He picked up the bouquet, examining it for any flaws and was pleased when he saw none.

"Young master! You've recieved a delivery!" he called, knowing what the response would be.

"Bring it to my study!"

As expected. Sebastian chuckled to himself as he went to place the roses in a suitable vase before he went upstairs to his master's study. When he arrived, he knocked twice on the door before entering. Ciel looked up from the paperwork, and instantly his visible eye widened in shock and confusion.

"Roses...?" he said uncertainly. As if he thought he was hallucinating.

"Blue roses, my lord. Do you know what they symbolize?" Sebastian replied as he placed the vase on Ciel's desk.

Ciel was silent for a moment, seeming to think it over.

"Tch. What useless information" he finally said, another way of him saying 'I don't know'. Sebastian resisted the urge to chuckle.

"They mean that something is unattainable, or out of reach" he explained. He pretended to count before smirking.

"And there are thirteen. That means someone likes you, but they believe that you will not feel the same" he concluded. Ciel went silent, his eye staring in shock at the bouquet on his desk.

"Shall I place them in any specific room, my lord?" Sebastian asked after a moment of slightly awkward silence.

Ciel did not reply for a few moments, until he looked up with a determined face.

"I want to know who it is"

Sebastian shook his head with a small, barely noticeable, smile. He was prepared for that.

"That would not look good, my lord, considering you are engaged to Lady Elizabeth. People could get the wrong idea"

He wasn't prepared for Ciel's response.

"Not if you're the one searching"

Sebastian's mouth went dry, and his eyes widened momentarily in shock and fear. He quickly composed himself before Ciel noticed.

"B-but that could cause people to think that I'm jealous. And that will only lead to the idea that you and I are having an affair, which would tarnish your reputation even worse"

" _Or_ people would think that you're protecting me, in case it turns out to be a trap or murderer or something" Ciel said dryly.

"No, I'm certain it would be the first thing. I refuse to aid you in sullying your family name" Sebastian replied, but he knew it was futile.

"Sebastian, I order you to find who sent these roses. And tell me" Ciel demanded. Sebastian tensed, but he realized one thing.

Ciel never said  _when_ to tell him. A grin suddenly made its way onto Sebastian's face.

"Yes, my lord" he replied, and walked out. Ciel rolled his eyes and went back to his paperwork.

* * *

 

Sebastian was busy placing the finishing touches on the dinner for tonight. Once it was prepared, two minutes ahead of time, he went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter" came Ciel's voice. Sebastian opened the door.

"My lord, your secret admirer does not wish to tell you through me. However they have agreed to come to dinner tonight, which is in two minutes" he said, and before Ciel could respond, he used his demonic speed to snatch the vase off the desk and take it downstairs. He placed in the middle of the table, as the centerpiece.

"Perfect" he muttered to himself.

He had made Ciel's favorite dinner, his favorite tea, his favorite dessert... Everything was exactly to Ciel's tastes. In addition, he'd scattered blue and red rose petals around the tablecloth, careful to not get any on the food or the plates.

He smirked. This would be the best confession Ciel would ever get in his short, mortal life.

He checked his watch. It was dinner time.

"Young master, it is time for dinner! Your admirer is waiting for you!"

His heart started to pound. Ciel wasn't an idiot, and he knew that at this point he'd figured out that there was no way anyone could get to the manor in just two minutes. Which meant that he knew they'd have to already be here. And since he'd sent the others out on errands, that left one person.

Him.

And Ciel would know that.

Part of him wanted to call the whole thing off, say it was a joke. But that was kind of hard when he couldn't lie to Ciel. He had to see this through to the end.

Ciel opened the door to the dining room. He didn't seem shocked that Sebastian was the only one there. Actually, he seemed to have expected it. He sat calmly at the table, where a plate of his favorite dinner had been placed.

There was silence. Ciel hadn't taken a bite yet.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down?" Ciel asked, looking at Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied shakily. He took a seat across from Ciel.

More silence, but this time Ciel picked up his fork and started to eat.

After a few minutes, Ciel spoke again.

"I don't want any sugary sweet confessions. I just want you to tell me your honest feelings, understand?"

Sebastian flinched at the bossy tone. He knew Ciel didn't return his feelings, and he could handle that, but did he have to ask for a verbal confession?

"Yes, my lord"

He took a deep breath. He knew Ciel didn't want anything sugary sweet, but he knew it would come out that way no matter how he worded it. Oh well.

"To be honest, I don't know when it happened. I could tell you when I realized, though. I had always noticed how I got butterflies, or how you made me feel light headed with a simple touch... Among other symptoms, but I never put the pieces together. It was three months ago when I realized. You had been kidnapped, again. And the fear I felt, the mind numbing terror made me think to myself, 'What's the big deal? It's not like I love him'. But then I stopped. I finally put everything together... But I couldn't tell you. What would I say? How would you ever react? So I stayed silent, but eventually I wanted to let you know how I felt... Without you knowing it was me. So I had the flowers delivered here. But... I didn't count on you being to adamant on finding out who it was that sent them..." he finished, and he hadn't realized, but at some point he had started crying. Ciel didn't seem to visibly react.

"And I know this will make no difference to you, and whether you return my emotions or not. But I still want to tell you. I will not take your soul when our contract ends"

Ciel's eye widened slightly. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, thank you for being honest with me. I am sorry, but..."

Sebastian should have known it was coming, but that didn't get rid of the sting when the words were spoken.

"I cannot return your feelings"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I am a bad, bad person. I am so sorry for that last chapter. :(

Sebastian hung his head. He knew that was coming. He should have never sent those damn flowers...

"My apologies. I should never have told you, and I'm sure you'll want me to be gone soon, am I correct?" he asked, tears still falling from his eyes. He heard Ciel sigh.

"Firstly, do not apologize. You would have had to tell me at SOME point. What, were you going to wait until the last minute, right before you took my soul?"

He had a point.

"Secondly, I do not want you gone. I still need you to find out who killed my parents, after all" Ciel finished his explanation. Sebastian held back a sob. That was all he was to Ciel, all he would ever be.

Ciel said no more on the subject, just continued to eat his dinner. Sebastian hesitated before standing up to leave.

"And where are you going?" Ciel asked. Sebastian blinked.

"Um, I'm going to-"

"Nowhere. You're going nowhere. I believe I said I would eat dinner with my admirer. Whether or not I return your feelings, a promise is a promise" Ciel said sternly. Sebastian sat down obediently. Ciel started to eat once more. Sebastian didn't know what to do or say, so he turned his gaze to two petals near his hand. One blue, one red.

He sighed sadly, turning his gaze back to watch Ciel eat.

Ciel finished soon enough, and Sebastian knew that he had to be tired from the droop of his eyes.

"Would you like to retire early, my lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded wordlessly, and they stood to walk together to Ciel's room.

When they arrived, Sebastian got Ciel's nightshirt while the young master sat patiently on the bed. Sebastian came back and began to undress Ciel, not allowing his gaze to linger anywhere on the boy's body.

"Tch. And you say you love me"

The words shocked Sebastian. He'd removed the boy's shirt, shoes and socks, and was about to remove his pants and underwear when Ciel had said the strange words. He looked up in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"I said I didn't return your feelings, yes, and I meant it. But if you were to show me your feelings, then I would  _perhaps_ give you a chance, but we'll never know if I could grow to return those feelings if you never show me how you feel"

Sebastian was confused for a moment, before he realized.

_Ciel is unsure. For the first time in three years, he's unsure of something... His feelings for me._

Sebastian allowed himself to smile.

"Ah, but I am showing you. A demon's feelings are tricky, but one thing is for certain. We never feel lust for the one we truly love, until the loved one feels it towards the demon. We lust for others, yes, but not the one we truly love. A strange connection between the minds and hearts, I suppose"

And before he returned his attention to his job, he saw Ciel's cheeks light up a beautiful red color, and he allowed his heart to swell with hope.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning started off like normal. Sebastian woke Ciel up, and started to dress him for the day. Ciel didn't even mention anything of last night until he was fully dressed.

"Sebastian, can I ask you something, about last night's... Events?" he asked. Sebastian smiled.

"Of course, my lord. What would you like to ask?"

"It's just... I thought demons couldn't love"

Sebastian blinked. He hadn't been expecting that- Though really, he hadn't expected him to ask anything.

"Well, we can. But only once in our lifetime. Most demons actually never meet the one they fall for, so that may be the reason people believe that demons can't love"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his mind focusing on the one sentence...

"You can only fall in love once?"

"Yes, that's correct"

Ciel hesitated.

"So, do you ever stop loving the one that you've fallen for?"

Sebastian was a bit confused now.

"Well, no. Since we only fall in love once, we stay in love for as long as we stay alive. Even if the one we've fallen for dies, we never stop"

Ciel didn't say anything. Sebastian smirked and knelt down to his master's height.

"In other words, young master, I will love you even after you perish"

Ciel blushed, looking away in a futile attempt to hide it. After a moment, he spoke again,

"Kiss me"

Sebastian froze in shock. Had he heard that correctly? Of course he had... He didn't waste any time worrying about it. He leaned down, Ciel lifted his head, and their lips met in a soft kiss.

Ciel was genuinely amazed. He was amazed that Sebastian was kissing him, amazed that he was kissing back, amazed that Sebastian actually seemed to love him...

And amazed that he seemed to be returning those feelings.

Sebastian pulled away slowly, and their eyes opened to stare into each other's eyes. The demon smiled softly, and gently brushed a strand of hair out of the boy's face.

"I love you" he murmured, and, not really expecting any sort of reply, he straightened his tie, stood straight and turned around to leave the room.

Ciel's soft voice stopped him in his tracks, though.

"I love you too"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating has changed, because I now have a new idea of where to go with this. If you are not allowed to read M rated fics, or are simply uncomfortable with them, please do not continue reading this story.

Sebastian froze. Hearing those words from Ciel's mouth, words that he never thought he would hear... He turned around, his eyes wide as he examined the boy for any sign of a lie.

Ciel's face was red, and he was staring down at his feet in an attempt to hide it. He was biting his lip, and no matter how much he was trying to hide it, Sebastian could see that he was embarrassed, and... And  _shy_. That alone made the demon smile.

Sebastian stepped close, and gently touched the boy's chin so he was looking into his eyes. Sebastian gave him a comforting smile, and gently kissed his forehead.

"I am so glad to hear that, my love"

Ciel's blush became a bit brighter at that, but no protests came from his mouth. Sebastian's smile grew, guessing that this meant Ciel liked the new 'title'.

Sebastian turned and headed for the door again. Before he left, he turned his head to see that Ciel was sitting on his bed. He was looking at his feet, again, but this time there was a small smile on his face.

"Are you coming, young master?"

Ciel looked up, still smiling slightly.

"I'll be down in a minute"

Sebastian nodded, and with that he left to double check the preparations for Ciel's breakfast, leaving Ciel to his thoughts.

Ciel sighed softly, the smile on his face growing ever so slightly. Sebastian truly loved him. And he... He truly loved Sebastian. It seemed so surreal, him actually having found the ability to genuinely care for another, after all that had happened... But he did. He cared for Sebastian.

That demon had broken through his barriers, stolen his heart and then given his own in return.

And he couldn't have been happier about it.

Ciel's smile was now a grin, his happiness so intense that all he could do was show it on his face. He stood up from his bed and left his room, going down to eat his breakfast.

When he entered the dining room, he saw that Sebastian had prepared his favorite breakfast, and was standing patiently next to the chair where his food was laid out. But what really caught his attention...

The bouquet of blue roses from last night was still in the vase, still in the center of the table.

He slowly approached the table, his eye on the bouquet. He was still smiling, as he reached over and touched a petal, sighing as he remembered Sebastian's confession...

He didn't notice Sebastian coming behind him, but he snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked up to see those beautiful red eyes, and his smile grew just slightly.

"You know, these roses could never be anymore beautiful than your gorgeous sapphire and amethyst eyes" Sebastian said softly, a smile coming to his face as he found Ciel's happiness utterly contagious.

Ciel blushed, and his stomach felt like it was doing flips, and he couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips.

"I already told you, I love you. You don't have to try and woo me"

Sebastian could only chuckle in response, and he lifted the child into his arms, then sat down in front of the food, Ciel in his lap.

"Eat now, love. You have a clear schedule, and if you wish, we can spend the day together"

Ciel nodded his head, smiling. He gently pressed his lips to the other man's, pulling away after a few seconds.

"That would be lovely"


	5. Chapter 5

A little while later, Ciel and Sebastian were in the garden, Ciel sitting in Sebastian's lap, in the midst of many red rose bushes. Ciel had let Sebastian put a red rose through the bow on his neck, and in turn Ciel had stuck a rose into a pocket on Sebastian's shirt, so that the flower was peeking out.

"I love you" Ciel said softly, blushing as he smiled up at the demon. Sebastian smiled back, stroking the boy's cheek gently.

"And I love you, more than you could ever imagine"

Ciel's blush intensified, and he tucked his head into Sebastian's neck, reaching down and lacing their fingers together.

They sat in silence for a while, Sebastian slowly rubbing the boy's back with his free hand as they just enjoyed each other's company. That is, until a thought occurred to Ciel, and he immediately tensed up. Sebastian, of course, noticed this, and he pulled Ciel away so he could look at his face.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked softly, his eyes concerned. Ciel bit his lip, hesitating for just a moment.

"I... I know you said that you only fall in love once... But I don't like the idea of me dying, and you living on without me..." he stopped, looking into Sebastian's eyes fearfully. The demon gave a sad smile, gently pressing his lips to Ciel's forehead.

"I don't much like that idea either, if I'm being completely honest"

Ciel bit his lip, grabbing Sebastian's hand for a source of comfort. Sebastian stared at him with sad eyes, squeezing his hand softly.

"Is... Is there any way that you can..."

Ciel stopped, scared of the man's reaction. Sebastian brought his free hand up to gently cup the boy's cheek, letting the boy gaze into his eyes, letting him see all the comfort and concern he held for him.

"That I can what?"

Ciel took a deep, shaky breath, feeling a bit nauseous from fear.

"Is there any way that you can make me a demon?"

The question was rushed, as if he was trying to force it out before he lost his nerve... Which he was.

Sebastian stared him in shock. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open, and his hold on Ciel's hand had loosened slightly.

Suddenly, just as Ciel was about to take it back, Sebastian rushed forward and pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft and reassuring, yet passionate and filled with so much emotion that Ciel was too shocked to respond for a few moments. But when it processed, he kissed back with equal emotion, bringing his free hand up to clutch at Sebastian's shirt collar.

Sebastian pulled away after a few more moments to allow the boy to breathe, watching Ciel pant softly for a minute before smiling gently.

"I would love nothing more than to change you into a demon. I want to spend forever with you in my arms" Sebastian murmured. Ciel grinned, squeezing Sebastian's hand in his own.

"And I want to spend forever in your arms"

They sat there smiling at each other for a little while longer, until Ciel felt that he had to ask,

"So, how is it done?"

Sebastian sighed softly, contemplating how to explain it.

"Well, firstly, you need to remember that I won't do it until you're absolutely ready, okay?"

Ciel was confused at this, but he nodded anyway. Sebastian took a deep breath.

"In order for you to become a demon, you need to... Mate... With a demon"

It took all of two seconds for those words to process in Ciel's mind, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh..."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian nervously.

"I... I don't think I'm-"

"I know"

Sebastian smiled softly, gently stroking the boy's hair as he spoke,

"I know that  _you're_ not ready, because  _I'm_  not ready. It's like I told you; I won't want that until you  _truly_ want it, yourself"

Ciel smiled at that, and Sebastian's own smile widened in response.

"We are truly connected, my love. Mind, soul and heart, we are connected... With or without the contract" the demon said softly, and he made his point with a soft kiss on the boy's lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate the rest of this fic to PoisonIvy0212, the faithful reviewer who has reviewed every single chapter of this story. You rock!
> 
> ...Also I have this chapter and the next two planned (kinda) but I don't know if I'll continue it after that... We'll have to see, but fingers crossed! I love this story and I don't want it to end... (It kinda has to at some point though...)

For the next several weeks, Ciel and Sebastian were near inseparable. Ciel usually only had paperwork to do, if he had anything at all on his schedule. And if he didn't have anything to do, he would spend his entire day at Sebastian's side. He watched the man cook, clean, cook again when Bard screwed something up, clean again when Mey-Rin dropped dishes, and fix the garden when Finny screwed  _that_  up.

And their nights were spent together, as well.

They had yet to turn Ciel into a demon, because he wasn't ready, and by extension, Sebastian wasn't either.

So, they would simply lie together in Ciel's bed, Ciel wrapped in Sebastian's arms, talking until Ciel managed to drift off.

Mostly, they talked about Sebastian's past as a demon. Ciel had always wondered about his past contracts, or what hell was like, so Sebastian told him what he wanted to know.

Tonight, though, Ciel had grown curious about how exactly Sebastian would know that he was ready. So, the older male agreed to enlighten him.

"There are a few ways I could know... Such as, if you just suddenly get aroused, then I would get aroused as well. I would instinctively know that it's because you want me..."

He glanced down at Ciel, who had his head on Sebastian's chest, listening intently.

"If you have a wet dream, then I wouldn't know until you're awake, but the same basic effect would happen... I would know that you want me"

Ciel nodded slightly, showing that he understood.

"And then, if it's just a gradually building thing, where thoughts are entering your mind, randomly, then it would be slightly different. The same thoughts, whatever they may be, would enter my mind as well. When it reaches the point where it becomes unbearable for you, I would know, once again, that you want me"

Ciel hummed thoughtfully.

"So, it's just... Instinct?"

"Basically, yes" Sebastian replied, his smile soft. He rubbed the boy's back, watching his face carefully. Ciel's eyes drifted shut, the older man's gentle touch soothing him.

"Sleep, love" Sebastian murmured, and it didn't take long before Ciel did just that, his face serene as he entered the land of dreams.

* * *

In the days that followed, Sebastian began acting stranger and stranger. At first, it was near unnoticeable, so Ciel thought he was just being paranoid. 

But then, it escalated. First he noticed that Sebastian seemed fidgety, then he saw him staring blankly at him while he did paperwork. Then, he noticed how tense his arms seemed to be while he was washing the Earl.

There were various other things that Ciel had noticed, but he finally decided to speak up when he woke up, and Sebastian was just then leaving his room.

Yes, Sebastian had been leaving his room in the morning - But he'd always left before Ciel woke up, so that he could make his breakfast and come back to wake him up.

"Sebastian?" he said, just as the demon's hand was about to touch the doorknob. He took note of the way Sebastian seemed to tense when he spoke.

"Yes, my lord?" he choked out, not turning to look Ciel in the eye. Ciel frowned. Sebastian hadn't used those formal titles when they were alone since he'd told him that his feelings were returned.

"You've been acting strange"

Sebastian didn't move for a few moments, but then he sighed. He turned slowly to face Ciel.

"My apologies, my lord, it's just that..."

He trailed off, his expression uncomfortable. Ciel's face grew worried, and he sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft. Sebastian looked at Ciel's face for a moment before sighing again, looking down at his feet.

"I'm going into heat"

Ciel blinked, the words not registering fully in his mind.

"What?"

Sebastian bit his lip.

"I know I told you that I won't want to have sex until you do, and ordinarily that would be true. But every five years, I go into heat, and I'm unable to control my sexual urges"

Ciel stayed silent, his eyes wide in shock. He was about to say something - He didn't really know what, though - when Sebastian spoke again.

"I can handle it for a little while longer, but in two days I will have to leave so I don't hurt you"

Sebastian's gaze lifted, and they stared into each other's eyes. One in shock, the other worried about the response he would receive.

Finally, Ciel sighed, falling back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked, his voice soft, sad, and Sebastian felt his heart crack.

"About a week" he responded, his face showing how much he truly didn't want to leave.

Neither moved or said anything for a few minutes.

Finally, Ciel moved to get off of the bed, looking at Sebastian in a silent command to get him dressed. The demon understood, and he moved to the wardrobe to get Ciel's outfit for the day.

Sebastian dressed Ciel a bit quicker than usual, averting his gaze from lingering anywhere inappropriate. Just as he was tying the boy's ribbon on his neck...

"I'm going to miss you" Ciel spoke. Sebastian looked up into Ciel's eyes, and saw that he was close to crying, at just the thought of Sebastian being gone. Sebastian finished tying the bow, before wrapping Ciel in an embrace.

"I'll miss you too" he said softly. He heard the boy's breath become shaky as he tried to fight back his tears.

They weren't sure how long they stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, but Sebastian eventually moved away.

"You should get to work" he murmured, gently brushing away the boy's tears. Ciel leaned into the touch, enjoying it for a moment before he finally spoke,

"Okay..."


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel sat in his study, looking over documents as he waited for Sebastian to return with his breakfast. Since they'd dawdled so long when he woke up, he would have to eat while he worked so he could catch up.

Truthfully, though, he was rather distracted.

He couldn't get his mind off of the fact that Sebastian would be gone... For a whole week! He'd gotten used to having him by his side, even more so since their feelings came to light. Being without him for such a long period of time sounded extremely undesirable.

_I don't see why he can't just take care of his urges himself..._

This thought, though admittedly the product of him being stubborn, sent an image of Sebastian masturbating into his mind.

He froze, his eyes going wide and his cheeks turning pink. He slowly leaned back in his chair, letting it come to his mind again, testing how he felt about it.

He pictured Sebastian, sitting on his desk in front of him, erection in his hand, his eyes, hazy with lust, focused on Ciel as he pumped slowly. He would growl out Ciel's name, and he would pump faster, letting his eyes fall closed as pleasure overcame him...

Ciel shuddered as the thought made him aroused -  _very_  aroused.

Based on what Sebastian had told him, he would be having the same thoughts that he was. With that in mind, he continued to entertain himself as he waited for Sebastian to arrive with his food.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian was downstairs, preparing the young lord's breakfast.

Admittedly, when Ciel's first fantasy had come, he had frozen in shock. He hadn't expected it so soon, but he was glad nonetheless. He wouldn't have to leave now, and that was certainly a relief.

He prepared the breakfast quickly, smirking to himself as Ciel's fantasies unfolded in his mind. He ended up with a pot of earl grey tea, some scones, and strawberries and cream.

By the time he brought the meal up to Ciel's study, he was fully hard and his trousers were uncomfortably tight. He knocked on the door, interrupting a fantasy where his master was between his legs, sucking on his erection.

"Come in" Ciel called after a moment.

Sebastian entered, making sure to close the door behind him. He placed the food in front of the young earl, not bothering to bring up the fantasies. When Ciel looked at the bowl of cream, he had a sudden picture of Ciel licking the cream slowly off his butler's chest.

Sebastian couldn't stop the smirk that came to his lips. He leaned over, his breath warm in Ciel's ear,

"You are quite the actor, aren't you?"

Ciel shivered, and he turned to look Sebastian in the eye.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked, his voice just seductive enough to drive Sebastian  _crazy_. The demon reached behind Ciel's head, untying his eyepatch and revealing the contract.

"Simply the fact that you are sitting here, with such  _dirty_ thoughts going through your mind, and you seem perfectly calm on the outside..."

Sebastian brought his lips to Ciel's jaw, kissing and suckling the skin there. Ciel gasped, moving his head so Sebastian had more room. He didn't bother to argue with what the older man had said, knowing it was true.

As Sebastian slowly kissed down the boy's neck, he began removing the upper half of Ciel's clothes. Ciel's cheeks were flushed, and his erection was straining against his trousers.

When Ciel's upper half was bare, Sebastian decided to speak, continuing to lay kisses on the newly exposed skin.

"You know, I was quite shocked by some of your fantasies..."

Ciel whimpered as Sebastian nibbled lightly on a particularly sensitive spot.

"O-oh? And why is that?" he choked out, feeling his cheeks heat up even more.

"I simply never thought of you as the type who would enjoy pleasuring a mere servant" Sebastian replied smoothly, flicking his tongue over Ciel's nipple.

He only meant it as a tease, of course, so he certainly didn't expect the response he received...

"You give me what I desire daily... Is it so wrong that I would like to do the same for you?"

Stunned, Sebastian pulled away, staring at Ciel as his mind attempted to process what his master had just said.

He didn't know why he was so shocked... Perhaps because Ciel hadn't responded with a tease of his own. Maybe because the young lord was saying that he truly appreciated everything that he did. Or it could have simply been a combination of the two, or maybe something else entirely.

Whatever it was, it made Sebastian smile gently. He brought a hand up to cup the boy's cheek, staring into the beautiful eyes of the one he loved so dearly.

"Just when I thought that I couldn't love you any more than I already did... You say that and prove me wrong"

Ciel stared back at Sebastian, bringing a hand up to gently hold Sebastian's, lacing their fingers together. They stared into each other's eyes, silent, conveying emotions that could never be expressed with words.

The mood had changed considerably. They were still aroused, still ready to have sex... But now, they didn't want just sex. They wanted to make love. They wanted to become one, bind themselves to each other for all eternity. They wanted to prove the extent of their feelings, give themselves fully to each other and savor every moment.

"Make me yours, Sebastian... Make me yours for all eternity" Ciel said, his voice no more than a whisper.

Sebastian was all too happy to comply.

* * *

 

Later in the afternoon, they were curled up in bed together, sharing soft kisses. It was rather early, but Ciel was tired from their earlier activities, not just because of the act itself, but his body needed to adjust to his newfound demonhood.

Finally, Sebastian pulled away, looking at Ciel's face, examining him for any pain related to his change.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice soft. Ciel smiled.

"I feel perfectly fine" he murmured.

Sebastian smiled, holding Ciel close and kissing the top of his head.

"Ciel, do you trust me?"

"Of course"

Sebastian was silent for a moment, making Ciel wonder what was wrong. He was about to ask...

But then, Sebastian's voice echoed through his mind, making him freeze in shock.

_'You are the closest thing to heaven that a creature of sin could ever get. You are more corrupt than your appearance tells, yet so much more innocent than any of my previous contractors. You are the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent being I have ever met, and there are only three words that can explain my feelings towards you... I love you'_

Ciel slowly looked up at Sebastian's face, his eyes wide in shock and confusion. Sebastian simply smiled, gently stroking the young lord's hair as he waited for him to gain his senses.

"S-Sebastian... What was..."

Ciel was unable to finish his sentence, but the elder understood what he was trying to say.

"It's something that happens with mated demons... To put it simply, I can allow you to see or hear anything that I am thinking of, and you can do the same for me"

Ciel stared in shock, unable to really believe it. And yet, it had just  _happened._ He looked into Sebastian's eyes, taking comfort in the warmth and affection they held.

Finally, he smiled. He rested his head on Sebastian's chest, closing his eyes.

"Are you tired already?" Sebastian murmured. Ciel nodded, causing the elder to chuckle.

_'Sleep, darling. You can finish your work later'_

It took a moment before Ciel's response came,

_'Thank you... I love you, so much'_


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel signed yet another document, and sighed heavily as he did. You'd think that since Sebastian had changed him, he'd be able to finish his work faster. But they'd agreed that he should work at a normal pace so that the servants didn't get suspicious. And of course his workload had increased from the amount he'd had recently, though it was still rather small.

As he started on the next and final document, he heard Sebastian knock on the door. He knew it was him, simply because since his change, he'd gained the ability to sense Sebastian when he was nearby.

"Enter" he said. Sebastian opened the door, and before Ciel could ask why he seemed so conflicted at the moment, he spoke.

"Lady Elizabeth has come to visit. She is waiting for you in the drawing room"

Ciel's blood ran cold, and he stared up at Sebastian with wide eyes. Without a word, he stood, and slowly walked towards the door. He paused once in the hallway, as Sebastian closed the door. They walked in an awkward silence to the drawing room, but Ciel stopped walking halfway there.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked softly, when he realized Ciel had stopped. Ciel looked up silently, his eyes wide and full of conflicting emotions.

_What do I do?_

Ciel's words entered his mind, and Sebastian simply smiled, though it was obviously forced.

_There is nothing you can do. You must keep up appearances._

Ciel said nothing, thought nothing, for almost a full minute. But then, images, memories from these past few weeks, flowed through Sebastian's mind.

_"In other words, young master, I will love you even after you perish"_

_"You know, these roses could never be anymore beautiful than your gorgeous sapphire and amethyst eyes"_

_"I want to spend forever with you in my arms"_

_"We are truly connected, my love. Mind, soul and heart, we are connected... With or without the contract"_

There was a still silence that lasted for no more than five seconds. Then, Ciel spoke.

"Do you truly think that I could just go and marry her... After all that's happened?"

Sebastian gave a sad sigh.

"I suppose not. Not if you truly don't want to"

"I don't"

No more was said, and they continued walking to the drawing room. As soon as they opened the door, Elizabeth tackled him in a hug, and almost suffocated him.

"CIEL! Oh it's so wonderful to see you! It's been so long and I thought you'd forgotten about me!"

"Elizabeth-"

"Oh Ciel I asked you over and over to call me Lizzy!"

"Er, Lizzy, why didn't you notify me in advance that you were coming? I have a lot of work-"

"Oh Ciel you're always working! I came to surprise you! Come on, let's walk in the garden!"

Ciel futilely tried protesting, but his words fell on deaf ears as Elizabeth forcefully tugged on his wrist and dragged him to the garden.

As they walked, she babbled on and on as Ciel tried over and over to bring up the issue of their engagment, but she always managed to get distracted or otherwise interrupt him.

In just a few hours, the sun had began to set and she had to go home. Ciel had still been unable to break off the impending marriage, and he felt and odd sense of doom as she wrapped him in a yet another suffocating hug.

"See you soon, Ciel! I can't wait to see you again!"

Ciel sighed in relief as she left. But that relief barely lasted him the walk back to his study, because when he opened the door, he was wrapped in a familiar, warm embrace. While it would normally comfort him, at this time, it only served to remind him of his failure to break things off with his fiancee.

"I see she took it well" came that low, smooth voice.

"I... I didn't..." Ciel was unable to get the words out, but his sinful lover seemed to understand. Sebastian pulled away, a frown on his face.

"You didn't tell her?"

Sebastian sounded hurt, and as much as he wanted to comfort him, he was irritable after his encounter with Lizzy, and all he could do was go into defense. He pulled himself completely away from the man's embrace and gave him a glare.

"I'm fucking sorry that she didn't  _notify_ me! Hell, Sebastian, I had no time to prepare!"

"Ciel, I didn't-"

"Don't!" Ciel screamed, slapping away the hand that was coming to rest on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Sebastian recoiled, his eyes wide. But it didn't take long until his features settled into a cold glare.

"You were the one who promised that you wouldn't marry her, were you not?" he spat. Ciel just turned away, tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn't sure if they were of anger or regret, though.

"Just because I promised doesn't mean I know how to go about  _telling_ her, you moron! If you can't fucking _realize_ that, then just... Don't talk to me! Don't speak to me for the rest of the night, you demon!"

"You're a demon, too, you know" Sebastian said coldly. He regretted the words as soon as they were spoken. And it was made worse when he heard Ciel's response.

"And whose fault is that?"

He stormed away, to his room, without another word.

* * *

By the time night came, Ciel had exhausted himself by crying. He felt as though he could just fall asleep in his current clothes. But he needed to change, so he reluctantly stood and got a night shirt, struggling to undress himself and put it on.

When he finally succeeded in preparing himself for bed, he crawled under his covers and rolled over on his side. It felt too big and empty without Sebastian there, but he couldn't do anything about that.

He sensed Sebastian outside his bedroom suddenly, but he didn't call for him, mentally or vocally. Sebastian didn't either. He just stayed there, waiting for something to happen. Ciel disregarded it and eventually fell into an uncomfortable sleep...

Only to have a nightmare. It was something he was used to, or he was before Sebastian had started coming to bed with him. But this wasn't one of his usual bad dreams...

_"You brat"_

_Ciel stared wide-eyed at the demon in front of him, the demon who he loved, the demon... Who loved him. Right?_

_"Sebastian? Why... Why would you say that?"_

_"I can't believe I fell for you. You... You don't care about anyone but yourself. How did I ever manage to love you?"_

_Tears stung at his eyes, but he refused to believe what Sebastian was telling him._

_"But I do care about you" he argued, but Sebastian only scoffed._

_"Then why not act like it? All I tried to do was comfort you. And you yelled at me. On top of that, you did promise that you would break off your engagement. It isn't my fault that you are so spineless"_

_Ciel choked out a sob, and tears fell from his eyes._

_"I-I'm sorry! Please don't-"_

_"Don't what? Be angry? Kill you?"_

_Ciel looked up fearfully into the cold ruby eyes that were usually so warm._

_"Please don't stop loving me"_

_Sebastian glared._

_"That is a cruel taunt. You know that I can't stop, I told you that. But hell, I sure do wish I could. I can't stand the fact that I'm in love with such a little, whiny, child such as yourself. It sickens me"_

_Sebastian leaned his cold, unfeeling face down so he was level with Ciel's, his glaring eyes piercing the boy's heart._

_"You sicken me"_

Ciel awoke with a gasp, his heart pounding and eyes wide. He sat up, trying to calm his racing heart as he stared brokenly at the wall.

_Please don't hate me, Sebastian. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

It took a few seconds before he heard Sebastian reply.

_I should be the one to apologize. I lost my temper, when I should have tried to calm you._

Ciel frowned. The fact that Sebastian wouldn't let him take the blame made him feel worse somehow.

_I shouldn't have needed you to calm me in the first place. I should have just reminded you that I only love you. I'm sorry._

There was a silence.

_May I come in?_

Ciel smiled softly.

_Of course._

Sebastian opened the door cautiously, and stepped in slowly, closing the door behind him as he made his way to sit next to Ciel on the bed. Ciel realized, as Sebastian sat down, that there were tearstains on his face. He leaned over and gently kissed his lips, a wordless apology. Sebastian kicked off his shoes before slipping under the covers next to Ciel, and they curled up close together, sharing in their warmth as Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel.

"Sleep, Ciel, my love"

No more words were said as Ciel fell asleep once more. And this time, he did not have any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually gonna end it at the fight scene but then I remembered how peeved everyone was after the first chapter, so... Yeah. Not doing that again.


	9. Chapter 9

In just four days, Elizabeth had come for yet another visit. But this time, Ciel did not seem so conflicted as Sebastian walked with him to the drawing room.

"CIEL! I'm so glad you invited me over!" Elizabeth shrieked upon seeing him. Sebastian was confused at that statement. He didn't remember sending a letter for Ciel recently.

"Eliza- Er, Lizzy, we have to discuss something important. Sebastian, you should go get us some tea" Ciel stated in a calm voice. Sebastian heard Ciel's thoughts before he could respond.

_Wait outside the door until I say otherwise. You'll want to hear this._

Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, my lord"

He left the room and listened through the wall.

"What did you want to tell me, Ciel?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have to break off our engagement. I'm in love with another, and... I can't hurt you. I love you, but not as anything more than a sister"

The words were calm, as if he'd rehearsed them. Sebastian heard Elizabeth gasp, and then she started to quietly sob.

"I-I won't try to break you a-apart... But answer one question for me. Pl-please"

"What is your question?" Ciel asked.

"Are you happy with them?"

There was a small pause, and Sebastian could sense Ciel's smile as he started to respond.

"They are the only thing I can hold on to. They comfort me when I'm angry or sad, and they always do everything to make me smile. They care for me, they love me, and they've managed to get me to love them in return... Though it would have been rather difficult for me to not have fallen for them, for everything they do for me. In short, Elizabeth... I am extremely happy, being with them"

Sebastian had to lean carefully on the wall as he heard all of that. If he ever had any doubts about Ciel's feelings, or whether he truly wanted to be with him, all of them had disappeared in an instant. Ciel truly loved him. Ciel was honestly happy with him.

He couldn't help but smile as he went to prepare tea for Ciel and Elizabeth.

* * *

 

In just a few hours, Elizabeth had to leave. As Sebastian let her in the carriage, she turned to him.

"He's happy with you, he loves you. Please don't hurt him"

He didn't question how she knew that it was him. He simply smiled kindly.

"I would never do such a thing. If anything, I fear that he may break my heart"

Elizabeth smiled sadly, and shook her head.

"Never. He'd never do that. He cares for you too much"

No more words were said as he closed the door and the driver took her away. With that done, Sebastian turned and went back inside. Almost as soon as he stepped inside, he heard Ciel in his mind, asking him to come to his study.

As soon as he arrived, not bothering to knock as he entered, he saw Ciel sitting at his desk, his eyepatch discarded in front of him and revealing their contract. Ciel looked up, and said four simple words that stunned Sebastian beyond any realm of thought.

"Run away with me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least it wasn't a sad cliffhanger this time!
> 
> ...Also please don't bring up their contract because I don't wanna spoil stuff!


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian stared wide-eyed at Ciel, trying to get his mind to understand what Ciel had just said. Ciel waited nervously, his eyes showing how nervous he was to hear Sebastian's reply.

"Why?" was all Sebastian could say, when he finally came to his senses.

"I've already broken off the engagement with Elizabeth. But I will, eventually be forced to marry another woman. We should just leave now. I won't die now that you've turned me, so there's really nothing that can force me to stay here"

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk.

"You should get some rest, my love. We should leave before dawn"

* * *

 

When Sebastian woke him up, before the sun was even up, he had already packed various necessities. He couldn't stop himself from smiling as Sebastian dressed him.

"Where would you like to go?" Sebastian asked when he was done.

"I don't really care"

"There's a small town just outside of Paris. There's a nice hotel that we can stay at for a few months"

"Let's go then" Ciel agreed, reaching a hand out for Sebastian to take. Sebastian took his hand and they ran down to the carriage. Sebastian was going to drive, obviously. He made sure that Ciel was comfortable before he went to the front.

Within minutes, they were leaving the manor, and heading into a life together.

* * *

 

They had been living alone for about two weeks, when Ciel decided to ask a question.

"Why is the contract still in my eye?"

Sebastian had been bathing him when he heard those words. He froze. He hadn't actually explained it to Ciel...

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously, reaching for the soap. He could sense Ciel's frown.

"I mean what I said. Why is it still there? You can't take my soul now, right?"

"That is correct"

"Then shouldn't the contract be void?"

Sebastian didn't reply. Ciel turned to face him, his eyes wide.

"Sebastian... Are you still under contract? Do you still have to serve me?"

Sebastian gave a heavy sigh, and looked away from Ciel's gaze as he replied,

"Yes, I do"

Ciel stared at Sebastian in horror.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Would you have gone through with the change, had you known?"

Ciel didn't reply, but they both knew the answer to that. Of course he wouldn't have gone through with it. He was basically keeping Sebastian as a prisoner, as an eternal slave.

"Can you at least still eat?" he asked quietly.

"I can eat random souls, but I won't be able to make another contract"

Well, at least he wouldn't starve. Ciel could feel comfort in that fact.

Sebastian finished bathing Ciel and dressed him for bed in silence, and they held each other close as they laid in the bed.

_I love you so much, Sebastian. Please don't ever leave me..._

Sebastian smiled softly as he heard those words, and he pulled Ciel closer to him.

_I love you too, my darling little Ciel... My angel... I promise that I will never leave you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! *takes a bow* The end!


End file.
